Cam O'Cozy
Cameron "Cam" O'Cozy was an android programmed by XERRD to infiltrate Dino Attack Team. Biography Origins A few months into the Dino Attack, XERRD engineers Robert Nicholas and William Lee began work on an android that Dr. Rex planned to use for infiltrating Dino Attack Team and assisting Attila Huntsman. When Dr. Rex interrogated Rex and learned that the team could be easily divided by morality debates over the extermination of Mutant Dinos, specifically mentioning the Kotua crisis as an example, XERRD programmed the android to exploit this schism. Once completed, the android was planted in Dino Attack Team under the name Cameron O'Cozy. Bombing of HQ When Attila Huntsman discovered coded messages relating to a secret black operations mission in Antarctica, he forwarded them to Cam O'Cozy, along with directions on how to use this information to stir distrust in Dino Attack Team. O'Cozy was one of a group of pilots aboard a medical plane sent to transport patients from LEGO City to Antarctica, along with agent Zenna and a few other crew members. On his way there, he mentioned hearing rumors about Mutant Dinos in Antarctica and a desire to kill the dinos by dropping bombs. On the return flight from Antarctica, O'Cozy had the plane loaded with bombs. He learned over the radio that the crew might have to defend themselves against a Mutant Dino invasion, O'Cozy apparently became obsessed with dropping bombs on Dinos despite Zenna's attempts to persuade him otherwise. Eventually they reached what he believed to be their target in LEGO City and ordered the dropping of bombs from the plane. After the bomb bay doors failed to open, he attempted to manually open the bomb bay door, sitting on top of a bomb in order to reach. Zenna attempted to persuade him one last time to stop, but with little success. The bomb bay doors opened and along with the bomb, O'Cozy dropped through, falling to his apparent death. As it turned out, what he claimed to be a dinosaur nest was in fact Dino Attack Headquarters, which was badly damaged in the explosion. Zenna later speculated that O'Cozy may have deliberately bombed the base using the dino nest as an excuse. Frank Bowman would later find evidence supporting that theory. Return That was not the last anyone saw of O'Cozy. He somehow survived the fall with the bomb, although recent speculations suggest that the original O'Cozy was destroyed in the explosion and a new android model was created as a replacement. O'Cozy had apparently gone completely insane; in his eyes, all idealistic agents were traitors, particularly one: Zenna. He began bombing Dino Attack outposts in LEGO City. He then proceeded to follow Zenna to Sandy Bay. He bombed the boat Zenna and her friend Jim were aboard, destroying it, although both survived. When Zenna went to explore Sandy Bay, O'Cozy pursued her in a biplane. He tried to shoot her down but had to jump out just before the plane crashed into a building, during which time he revealed his identity to Zenna and his plans against idealist agents. O'Cozy, feeling the team wasn't doing their job right, had devised a scheme of his own to take over the Dino Attack Team. He began secretly enlisting help from various realist Dino Attack agents to help him. O'Cozy also traveled to Antarctica to help in the mission to destroy the Mutant Dino Nests, although he was caught up in the refugee facility riots. After a brief encounter with Zenna, O'Cozy planted a bomb in the refugee facility and escaped as it was destroyed. During the riots in Dino Attack Headquarters, O'Cozy was further supporting the realist side. Two of his agents nearly killed Zenna, but were stopped by the timely intervention of Frank Bowman. O'Cozy later met Elizabeth in the base. Knowing the fact that many of the pirates working with Dino Attack, such as Greybeard, were realists, he offered her a chance to join him. However Elizabeth refused, but managed to escape before O'Cozy's men could kill her. Eventually, desperate to stop the riots, the LEGO City police arrived to try and restore order, entering the base and taking every agent they found. O'Cozy was caught, handcuffed, and, after confirming with Elizabeth and Alan Pierce that he was an important part of the conflict, arrested. A.T.A. Shortly afterward, the Association of Technological Advancement (A.T.A.) broke Cam O'Cozy out of the asylum. They operated on him, putting a small gadget in his brain that could effectively control it. He then thought that one of his followers had broke him out, and that he was trying to get to the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island. He captured agents Etmon and David Norman. However, David guessed that he was being unnaturally controlled, and soaked him with water. This shut down the chip controlling him. Cam was then knocked out by David. Identity Revealed O'Cozy managed to break into Dino Attack Headquarters. He managed to encounter agent Hacker, whom he tried to kill after discovering he was secretly working for XERRD. However Elizabeth unexpectedly attacked him with a fire extinguisher, and revealed him to be an android. Abilities and Traits O'Cozy did as he was programmed. His job was to turn the team against itself, the resulting conflict would destroy the team, leaving them unable to stop XERRD. He did so under the guise of an over-the-top exaggeration of a maddened so-called "realist" psychopath who branded idealists as traitors, modeled after Rex's experiences of Kotua. However, since it was all just an act to stir conflict within the team, it is unknown how much of this reflects O'Cozy's actual personality, assuming that he was programmed to have one. Quotes Trivia *The name "Cam O'Cozy" is a play on "kamikaze". *Cam O'Cozy's role contains numerous references to famous films. In his first appearance, Cam O'Cozy's role and personality were both inspired by Major "King" Kong from Stanley Kubrick's 1964 film Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. His apparent death by riding a bomb was also inspired by a famous scene from the film. O'Cozy's later attempt to kill Zenna in a biplane was loosely inspired by a famous scene in North by Northwest, in which an unidentified person in a biplane attempts to kill the protagonist. Finally, O'Cozy's revelation to be an android was inspired by a scene from Alien, in which the character of Ash is revealed in a similar way. *Suspecting another traitor to possibly be involved, Specs assigned communications expert Ata to search for any messages sent to O'Cozy exposing the Antarctica mission, unaware that Ata was the one who sent him the information. Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:Villains Category:XERRD